1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices and methods used to enter alphanumeric information for use with a telephone system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication has become a part of everyday life. For some people, being disconnected is a concept that is inexcusable. As a result, it is not unusual for someone to have numerous communication points of contact including home telephone numbers, office telephone numbers, cellular telephone numbers, fax machine numbers, pager numbers and email addresses. The need to consolidate a person's points of contact has been addressed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/873,433, which discloses a universal point of contact (UPOC) identifier system, the disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety by reference herein. While the universal point of contact identifier system solves the problem of consolidating a person's points of contact to a single identifier, such as an email address, the problem of reliably and conveniently facilitating entering such an identifier remains. For example, entry of an email address consisting of letters, numbers and other symbols such as the “@” symbol, is difficult and confusing, if not impossible using a conventional touch-tone telephone keypad.